


Stop Pouting!

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [14]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accents are cute, Dog Tails, Dog/Human Hybrids, Loud Squeaking, M/M, No Smut, Owner!Jack, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Puppy!Mark, Sorry Not Sorry, cheek kisses, dog ears, dog toys, well Jacks accent is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "But why not!"





	Stop Pouting!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a flip side to I Swear I'll Be Good, which was suuuper well received so i thank you guys so much for that! Without further adieu, pouting Mark!

It made the loudest,  _squeakiest_ noise and Mark just  _had_ to have it. His big, brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and his tail wagged happily behind him as he picked the toy up and headed towards his owner, Jack. He had to play his cards right, or he wouldn't get the toy he wanted, and probably a scolding. If push came to shove, Mark would just use his favorite method, pouting. He stalked up to Jack, toy behind his back and ears down.

 

"Whaddya have Mark? I know yer hidin' somethin', ye got t'at look about ye." Jack said, crossing his arms across his chest and furrowing his brows. Mark made note of how adorable he thought his owner looked when his eyebrows were hidden under his green fringe as he wondered what his puppy was up to.

 

"I was wondering," Mark started, fidgiting with the toy behind his back, "If i could have this? Please Jack, I've been a really good puppy lately..." He added, showing Jack the toy and giving it a light squeeze. It made an echoing squeaking sound and Jack covered his ears. 

 

"Jaysus fock! What even  _is_ t'at? Deafenin' s'what it is! Yer not gettin' t'at Mark, ye already have toys ye don't play wit'." Jack scolded, making Mark tuck his tail between his legs. 

 

" _Please_ Jack? Look at it, it's so  _cute!"_ He said, bringing the toy up to his face and nuzzling it with his nose. 

 

"No, Mark, i told ye before that ye need ta play wit' t'e other ones before ye get another one, remember t'at?" Jack said, running a soothing hand through Mark's hair so he wouldn't get upset.

 

"I  _know_ but Jack-"

 

"Mark. Put. It. Back. I'm not buyin' t'at." Jack cut him off , giving him a stern look of disapproval. 

 

"What if i buy it?" Mark said, going to pull out his wallet when he saw the headshake that Jack gave him. He knew he was in trouble, and he was giving his owner a headache. Mark sighed, then took drastic measures. He  _wanted_ that toy, and he was  _going_ to get it. If Jack was gonna  _treat_ him like a child, he would  _act_ like one.

 

"Mark, it's my job to take care of ye. T'at means tellin' ye no even when ye don't wanna hear it, right?" Jack said, still carding his hands through Mark's hair. Mark nodded, but didn't change his mind about wanting the toy, still gripping it between his hands. His brunette hair was getting messier by the minute, but the soothing touch Jack was giving him was making it hard to focus. "Good, t'en it's settled we're not gettin' t'at toy. How about I get it fer yer birthday?"

 

"That's too far." Mark stated, pulling away from Jack and giving him his best pout possible. "Please, Jack? I won't ask for anything else!"

 

Jack scoffed, knowing his adorable puppy was lying to him, but he still found it hard to say no to such a cute face. It should be  _illegal_ for Mark to look so cute while being such an unreasonable baby. "You and I both know t'at's a lie. Put it back Mark, it's gettin' late and ye still need to eat 'nd bathe." He said, putting his hands on the cart, preparing to turn it as his final gesture.

 

"I promise I won't! Jack, Jacky,  _pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseee?_ " Mark pouted more, and there was no  _way_ he could say no to that. With a sigh, Jack gestured towards the car for Mark to throw the toy in, bested again by the adorable pout of his puppy.

 

Mark squeaked with joy, throwing the toy in the cart and wrapping his arms around his Owner's slender waist, earning a surprise gasp from the man. He kissed Jack's cheek, and Jack kissed his forehead, then pushed him away softly as he regained his grip on the cart. "Thank you so much Jacky! I love you so much!" Mark squealed, his tail wagging furiously behind him again.

 

Jack laughed and pushed some hair out of his eyes, rolling them in the process. "Love ye too, but next time I tell ye no, listen please?" He said, his voice light but firm.

 

Mark nodded at Jack, a small smile playing on his face. He would listen to Jack when he said no, but if he  _really_ wanted it, he would just use his favorite method, pouting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! If you did, gimme a kudos! Next prompt: "Mark and Jack do a livestream together and get some weird questions." See you guys in Ask Me Anything!


End file.
